Old Memories Old Love
by LegatosServant
Summary: Kurama and Botan are dating. But now an old girlfriend of Kurama's has come back and said that she's still in love with him. Will he chose old love or new?
1. Default Chapter

" I'm so sorry Kurama.. I can't stay.. I have to leave.I'm sorry.so sorry.."  
  
"Why must you leave Kyori why can't you stay with me please stay." Kurama said  
  
"Kurama you know it's for the best you know I can't stay I have to..  
  
GASP  
  
Kurama looked around to find that he was in his room. "Only a dream and the same dream every night why do I keep having the same dream."  
  
"Souichi come down your friend Yusuke is here." Kurama's mother said.  
  
"Coming wait a second please." Kurama said. He got out of bed, got dressed, and then went down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, what's going on?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well Koenma has told me that a girl, a powerful girl, is in danger but he can't find her to warn her so we have to find her." Yusuke said.  
  
"Who is she?" Kurama asked 'And why is she in danger?' he wondered.  
  
" Her name is Kyori Kanachi" Yusuke said. Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief "Kyori Kanachi.. are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you know her?' Yusuke asked he got a smile on his face. 'I bet an old girlfriend of Kurama's or something' but then he wondered why Kurama never told him.  
  
" Umm.. yes I did she was an old girlfriend but umm.." He trailed off and looked away from Yusuke. He never thought after 2 years he would see her find her.  
  
"What happened that caused you both to break up?" Yusuke wanted to know. Right then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Kurama's mother said. Then she answered the door.  
  
"Hello" Botan said.  
  
"Oh hello Botan, Kurama Botan's here." His mother said.  
  
"Oh.umm.hi Botan." Kurama stuttered as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She looked at him and wondered 'What's bothering him today?'  
  
"Ok so now Kurama tell me what happened to break you and that girl up." Yusuke pleaded. Then Kurama looked at him wide eyed as if to say 'Don't ask that now!' then Yusuke covered his mouth.  
  
"What girl Kurama what is he talking about?" Botan asked she then shot him a look. Then she wondered 'What girl could they be talking about and why are they talking about her."  
  
"Umm..nothing Botan nothing don't listen to him." Kurama said and shot a death glare at Yusuke.  
  
"Uh yeah you shouldn't listen to me oh would you look at the time I need to get to school bye." With that, Yusuke ran out the door.  
  
"Kurama I know you both are lying to me if you don't tell me I will get real mad and you know it!" Botan said and she was dead serious. She looked at him angrily and waited for him to tell her although she didn't really want to know.  
  
"Sigh" with that Kurama took Botan's hand and led her to the couch. Then kissed her on the lips and told her.  
  
"Her name is Kyori Kanachi.."  
  
"The girl you and the others have to find?" she asked. He then shook his head yes. When she heard this, she got worried that something would happen if he saw her again.  
  
"Well when I was 13 I met her and we became friends then I found out she was half youki like me," he said " Even though that didn't change anything I found out she was real powerful and she was in danger." he paused it was hard to remember because it took so long for him to forget. "Then after that we started to date and then one day she told me she had to leave because it was to dangerous to stay here. I pleaded with her to stay but she said that it was for the best and left and I haven't seen her since." He looked at Botan with sad eyes but forced a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Kurama I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you" Botan said and hugged him then she said, "I'm really sorry." Then she looked at him.  
  
"It's okay really, I would have had to tell someone any way." he said then he looked at the clock. "Oh no I have to get to school." Kurama kissed Botan and ran out the door. She ran out too.  
  
"See you later Kurama bye!" she shouted.  
  
"Bye!" He shouted back.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
'I better get home Botan is sure to be waiting for me.' Kurama thought to himself. When he looked around the streets seemed more deserted then usual. The only person he saw was a girl walking across the street. She looked strangely familiar. She had long brown hair but he couldn't she her face. Then out of no where a gooey looking demon jumped in front of the girl from behind the bushes.  
  
"So we meet again" the demon said " This time you die!" He was about to cut her with his sword. Kurama was running over there and stopped behind the demon but then something happened. The girl looked up then put her hand on the demon's head and started chanting. Then the demon turned to ash.  
  
'Wait I only know one person who could do that.can it be..' He thought then looked at the girl.  
  
"Hello Kurama it's nice to see you again after all this time" she said and smiled.  
  
"Kyori.is that you?" Kurama asked 


	2. Kyori

"Yes Kurama it's me." Kyori said still smiling.  
  
He couldn't believe that after all this time she's come back. He stared at her brown eyes and could still not believe it. 'Why would she come back after leaving all that time ago' Kurama thought. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered her. The two locked gazes and then Kyori started to speak.  
  
"I bet your wondering why I've come back after all this time." She said still looking into his eyes.  
  
"That was it exactly why have you come back?" He asked not surprised she knew what he was thinking. She always did, no matter what she could always tell, she said it was like a sixth sense she had.  
  
"I've come back to tell you something," she stepped closer to him. This made him feel a surge of emotions run through him. " I came to say that I have never stopped thinking about you. In fact, you're all I think about." This immediately made his heart start racing.  
  
"But then why didn't you come back why now?" He asked desperately wanting to know.  
  
"I thought you would hate me and never even talk to me," she said looking away from him.  
  
"Then what made you change your mind and come anyway." He said she looked at him tears starting down her face. He reached up and dried her tears with his hand. The touch of her skin as soft as he remembered it.  
  
She looked up at him and said " I couldn't stand being away much longer, I needed to see you again." He could tell she meant it. She looked in his eyes wanting him to say something.  
  
He put his hand on her face. Then she looked up at him and they were leaning into each other about to kiss but then he shot up then said " I can't I have a girlfriend now, but you need to come with me someone has been looking for you" he looked at her. "Will you come please?"  
  
She looked at him and said yes. Then she followed him to his house. When they got there Botan came up and hugged Kurama. Then Botan looked at Kyori and couldn't believe it.  
  
"Your Kyori the one we've been looking for aren't you?" she asked the girl.  
  
Kyori forced a smile and said "Yes I am and your Botan aren't you?" when they heard that they both looked at Kyori.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Botan asked a little scared for what the answer might be.  
  
"I just looked through your mind." She said boldly then smiled a little. She knew Botan would freak out but didn't worry about it. The extent of her powers even scared the mightiest of demons. She could see the stunned look on Botan's face.  
  
"You can read minds?" Botan asked still a little shocked. Kurama stopped the conversation and started talking about something else.  
  
"I will call the others to come here." Kurama took Botan and Kyori to the living room and called the others.  
  
"The others?" Kyori asked not knowing who he's talking about.  
  
"The people I said were looking for you I have to call the others to come here." Kurama said to her. She nodded and looked at Botan. 'I guess I didn't expect him to stay single forever. I was still surprised I knew he wanted to kiss me but still didn't I know he is the most honest and trust worthy guy I know but oh well he has a girlfriend, sigh, I only wish he still felt the same.' Kyori thought.  
  
When everyone got there, they left Kurama's house so they could all talk.  
  
"Well Kyori this is Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Kurama said pointing at all of them in that order.  
  
"That's the girl we've been looking for right Kurama I don't want you to be wrong." Hiei said sternly looking at the girl. She looking the other way obviously lost in thought.  
  
"Yes, it is the right girl." He said looking at her remembering what happened when he found her how they almost kissed. He felt bad that he almost did if he had; he would have felt probably felt like 100 times more horrible.  
  
"So this is the girl okay so it's lucky you found her." Kuwabara said.  
  
"So Kurama I heard you knew her from before how did you know her?" Hiei asked right then Kurama, Yusuke, Botan and Kyori's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. Uh. Um." Kurama trailed off. Then Yusuke got an evil grin 'Okay now time to find out what happened between those two'  
  
"Yeah Kurama how did you know her and don't lie and say you didn't because I know you did" Yusuke said. Then Kurama looked at him and gave an evil look then sighed. He looked at Kyori who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well she used to be my girlfriend." He said then Hiei and Kuwabara got stunned looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh really and what caused you two to break up" Yusuke said, now this was making Kurama angry he wanted noting more then to strangle his neck.  
  
"Well." Kurama started then Kyori interrupted him. "One day I told him it was to dangerous for me to stay because it was putting him in danger so I had to leave even though he pleaded with me to stay I still dissected to go." Then everyone looked at her, shocked, because she didn't talk the whole time and then suddenly outbursts.  
  
"Okay well how did you find her Kurama?" Hiei asked. Both Kyori and Kurama's heads shot up then they looked at each other with worried faces. Kyori interrupted him again.  
  
"I was walking along the sidewalk when a demon jumped in front of me and threatened to kill me," she paused then continued. "I guess Kurama must have been running over to me then I put my hand on his head and spoke that I wanted the demon to turn to ash and he did. Then I saw Kurama and he told me to come back with him so I did." She looked up and Hiei turned to Kurama.  
  
"Is she telling the truth Kurama?" Hiei asked him "And only Kurama this time." He said, Kyori blushed and looked away.  
  
"Yes she is Hiei I assure you she's telling the truth" Kurama said. He looked at Kyori and she looked at him. Then they both looked away blushing slightly. Then Yusuke got another evil idea.  
  
"Did anything happen you know in-between the story something you both are not telling us?" Yusuke said with an evil grin knowing very well that something happened. Now both Kurama and Kyori looked like tomatoes. Kurama was getting so mad at Yusuke he was making matters even worse then they already were.  
  
"What do you mean Yusuke, we told you the whole story." Kyori said angrily at him trying to send the signal to stop while he's ahead. She didn't want Kurama's girlfriend to know what almost happened. She may want Kurama back but she isn't that mean. If she wanted she could erase Botan's mind from ever liking Kurama, yes she could do that.  
  
"You know, something you may not want us to know happened but still or almost happened yeah that sort of thing." Yusuke said he was not going to give in he wanted to know and he would find out one way or another. Kurama used all of his will power to keep himself for strangling Yusuke's neck.  
  
"Umm I really don't know what..." Now Kurama interrupted Kyori. "We almost kissed okay are you happy know, please stop asking about it argh!!" Everyone looked at him in disbelief then Botan started walking faster ahead of them. Then Kurama went after her.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked that I guess" Yusuke said. Kyori shot him a evil look she was so angry. She felt bad for Botan she didn't want her to find out this way not in any way.  
  
"Oh well yathink duh I can't believe you asked that I could read your mind and tell you knew something why did you have to ask out loud. I mean you should have thought about Botan!" Kyori said she was mad that he didn't take that into consideration.  
  
"Oh and like you did kissing him when he has a girlfriend." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Hey hey I didn't know he had a girlfriend and we almost kissed he stopped and then told me he had a girlfriend get it strait you idiot!" Now she was really ticked off this was so stupid. She only hoped Botan was doing okay. Now while Kyori and Yusuke were fighting Hiei and Kuwabara were just watching.  
  
"Wait Botan please argh!" Kurama caught up to Botan, grabbed her arm, and turned her around then looked at her. She was crying tears just streaming down her face.  
  
"Why Kurama I mean if you are so in love with her you should have just told me. Instead, you just were kissing her without any regards to me! Tell me something are you still in love with Kyori." She was so mad at him for doing this to her. She was in love with him truly in love with him and he goes and kisses some girl.  
  
"Hey I didn't kiss her I almost did she leaned in to kiss me then I told her that I was with you" He said still trying to stop her from crying. Yet, he still didn't answer her question. He was caught, he never stopped loving Kyori but the love faded a little. Then he found Botan now everything so confusing. 'What will I do? I don't know what if I'm still.no no I'm not' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"Kurama you never answered my question. Are you still in love with Kyori?"  
  
Author note: Review please, more reviews I get the faster Chapter 3 will come. Oh and be nice this is my first fan fiction. 


	3. Long lost love

" " Means Talking ' ' Means Thinking ~ ~ Means Telepathy  
  
"Look Kurama I want you to answer my question, are you still in love with Kyori?" Botan asked she knew he was purposely avoiding her question. She was having a horrible day she was so mad at Kurama. 'How could he do this to me. I mean I thought he loved me argh! This is all Kyori's fault if she hadn't come here none of this would have happened.' Botan thought she felt like going over there and slapping Kyori although it wouldn't be wise.  
  
'What am I going to do. I am in love with Botan but now Kyori's back... I don't know what to do.' Kurama thought, he had to answer her question. If he didn't he knew Botan would run off again but he had to say he wasn't in love with Kyori. Even though he might be.  
  
"No Botan I'm not." He said although that wasn't all the truth. He didn't know if he is in love with her or not. All kinds off emotions came flooding back when he saw Kyori and he wasn't sure about a lot of them. So, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth Kurama I want to know the truth if you lie to me I will be even more upset if you told me the truth and you were still in love with her." Botan said she didn't want him to be in love with Kyori. But she wanted the truth more then anything. She really wanted to know. Even if it hurt her.  
  
"No I mean yes I mean.sigh. I truly don't know honestly when Kyori came back all these emotions came back and I'm not so sure anymore." Kurama said the truth was out, there was a possibility he was still in love with Kyori. He didn't know how to feel he knew he couldn't be in love with two people at once. So he was in love with one or the other but he didn't know which one.  
  
"What, you're ether in love with her or not so which is it!" Botan was starting to cry again she wanted to run but Kurama was still holding her hand. She loved how when he touched her, it was so gentle. When she thought of that she started to cry harder.  
  
"I don't know I don't, really, I can't tell and I'm having hard time figuring out." Kurama said he wanted to know desperately. It was driving him crazy. When looked at Kyori he felt all kinds of emotions swirl around. This was hard enough as it was. He looked into Botan's eyes seeing how sad she looked. It hurt him to see her so sad. He knew it was his fault but he still didn't know if he was in love with Botan or Kyori.  
  
"Oh you don't know well okay why don't you try finding out without me!" Botan said as she tried to walk away. Kurama just tightened his grip.  
  
"Look I'm not going to let you go I need you so that I can figure this out I need you." Kurama meant it he was in love with Botan but he still might be more in love with Kyori. He was struggling to find out. He had absolutely no idea. It was like he was hiding his feelings from himself or maybe he was afraid to find out.  
  
"Do you love me then I need to know." Botan said. She might get a reaction from him. Even if she doesn't she will just ask again intil he answers.  
  
"Yes but I don't know if I'm in love with Kyori more or not. That's why I need you, nothing made since after Kyori left now that I have you it does." Kurama meant it but again he still might be more in love with Kyori. He couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time. "But now that Kyori's back everything I felt came back and I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
"Fine I will stay but you need to find out but what I do know is I'm in love with you. So keep that in mind. Oh and ah Kyori, what kind of powers does she have? I'm just curious" Botan asked. She wanted to know so that she would be alert of what she could do. If you know Kyori gets desperate and tries something, she can be aware. She first hugged him then looked at the others they were quite far away from them so far she couldn't even hear what they were saying and could barely see them she must have ran fast. Then thought of something. 'If she wants Kurama back she might get desperate so I need to make sure.'  
  
"I don't even know all her powers. But I know she can read minds, brain wash people, take control of their minds and use them as a puppet, she can stop attacks in midair and use them against the person who used it." He was cut off.  
  
"Okay okay never mind I'll ask her later and Kurama I think she wants you back." Botan said when they were walking over to the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyori and Yusuke are still fighting. Hiei and Kuwabara don't dare interrupt, there would be blood shed if they did. I mean even Hiei was scared to interrupt them. Speechless aren't you.  
  
"You should have found that he had a girlfriend out before you kissed him duh." Yusuke said now he was trying to prove a point. He wasn't getting very far.  
  
"We didn't kiss you moron! Gosh you need to listening isn't your strong point is it? And like I don't think you just ask someone that right when you're about to kiss. He stopped and then told me he had a girlfriend you need to start listening you idiot honestly!!" Kyori said now she was getting real ticked off. 'Yusuke is the biggest idiot I know. If he weren't so stupid maybe, he wouldn't be so clueless!' Kyori thought to herself.  
  
"Well you should have asked now you and Kurama made Botan cry." Yusuke said he felt bad for Botan. He could tell she was sad and hurt by Kurama's outburst.  
  
"Oh yeah that's always something peopl think about. I should have but I didn't, now I didn't want Botan to find out but of course you had to push it. It was all your fault yaknow. You had to ask all those times then Kurama got angry that you kept asking, you should have shut up and not asked you should have quit." Kyori said rather sternly, she felt so bad. She felt so guilty when Botan heard Kurama's outburst. But it was Yusuke's fault he should have shut up.  
  
"Can you two stop fighting even Kurama and Botan have stopped, you are both acting like morons. Even though, Yusuke, it was your fault." Hiei said he wanted the fight to stop. It was getting annoying. When he said that Kurama and Botan stopped fighting, they looked over and sure enough, they were hugging. This made Kyori jealous but didn't show it.  
  
"What do you mean my fault?!" Yusuke said angry. This made Kyori happy that least Hiei agreed with her. 'Hiei isn't as bad as I thought' Kyori said to herself.  
  
"See I told you it was your fault if you hadn't brought up that I almost kissed Kurama none of this would have happened, thank you Hiei." Kyori said when she did Hiei blushed. Yusuke knew Hiei was falling for Kyori this was to funny!  
  
"Oh Hiei I thought you didn't like Kyori what's up with defending her, hello" Yusuke said Hiei got a mad look on his face a look like 'If you say more you die'. Hiei wasn't really listening, he was staring at Kyori! Yusuke sweatdropped and thought to himself 'Oh its hopeless Hiei has fallen for Kurama's ex-girl.Hiei's fallen for Kurama's ex-girlfriend I wonder what Kurama would think.' Yusuke got another evil plan but all of his plans turn out badly but this would work to a funny advantage.  
  
"Urameshi why do you have that look on your face?" Kuwabara asked he knew Yusuke had another dumb idea. 'Oh no now Urameshi is going to cause more trouble.' Kuwabara sweatdropped as he thought this.  
  
"Just thinking how you know Hiei seems to be staring at Kyori." Yusuke said now Hiei was blushing very hard. Kyori looked at Hiei, then he looked away. 'Does Hiei like me or is he trying to just bug me? Well if he did it wouldn't be so bad, he isn't ugly, actually he's kinda. what am I thinking' Kyori thought then mentally hit herself. It wouldn't be a big deal if he liked her, actually she thought he was okay.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke don't try take the attention off you just because you screwed up everything." Kyori said it was mean to do that to Hiei even if he did like her. She looked at Hiei and smiled, he looked at the ground and muttered a thank you. Although she could tell, he was blushing.  
  
"Now you're defending him, do you like Hiei now?" Yusuke said he was trying to get them to say yes but he was also trying to cause them to get all nervous. Right when he said that Kurama and Botan got there.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kurama asked curiously. When he got there, Yusuke asked Kyori if she liked Hiei.  
  
"Uhh nothing Yusuke was being an idiot which he's done a lot since I met him." Kyori said Hiei looked at her stunned. He usually said stuff like that this proved that Hiei was in love with Kyori. Wow this was going to be one interesting day. This actually surprised him because, well, he didn't like anybody. She was different; somehow he looked at her and fell in love. Which is kind of and understatement.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei's stunned face and realized he was in love with Kyori. This immediately caught his attention and he felt like hitting him then saying stop looking at her. Then he wondered why it bothered him then he thought. 'What if I'm.no I couldn't be. I shouldn't be mad I should be happy. although I'm not going to be!' Then he looked at Hiei with a mad look on his face ~ Hiei stop looking at her! ~ Kurama told Hiei. ~ Why does it matter and why do you care she isn't your girlfriend. What's the big deal? ~ Hiei said but continued to stare. ~ It matters and I care because if you don't stop I will stop you! ~ Kurama said threateningly to him. ~ I thought you were with Botan and that you didn't like her. Well I like Kyori so deal with it. ~ Hiei said to him. Now Kurama got mad and walked over to Hiei and grabbed him.  
  
"I told you to stop!" Kurama said as he grabbed Hiei, everyone especially Kyori was stunned. When Kurama did this and it stunned Hiei a lot more he didn't think Kurama would do that. Kurama never acted this way this confirmed it he was still in love with Kyori. But because he was, Hiei wasn't going to be and he would stop it one way or another.  
  
"I can look at her if I want to!" Hiei shouted at Kurama. Kyori knew they were talking about her. She could tell that they were talking telepathically but didn't want to know what they were talking about obviously it was about her. She wanted to stop this but couldn't. She could tell she wouldn't be able to stop it. In a way, it flattered her.  
  
"Well stop or I will stop you!" Kurama said and he meant it. He was still in love with her if this made him mad he should have read half the thoughts going thorough Hiei's head about her. Still no one moved Botan was mad again, Kurama got mad because Hiei was looking at Kyori she just talked with him about that. This proved that he still loved Kyori she was expecting to cry but didn't, it surprised her.  
  
"Try it you won't get far!" Hiei said now this was to stupid for Kyori to handle so she tried to stop the fight.  
  
"Oh now stop fighting! Kurama put Hiei down and Hiei just don't stare at me anymore and he'll stop. Now both of you quit acting like idiots!" Kyori said everyone was real surprised by this. But Kurama put Hiei down then walked away not looking at him. "Now Kurama you said someone was looking for me am I going there today or not." Kyori said looking at Kurama. He loved her looking at him, and then got shaken from his thoughts when she said that to him.  
  
"Oh yeah Yusuke what did Koenma tell you when you told him we found Kyori." Kurama asked Yusuke.  
  
"Uh he said to go to the park by all the trees and wait there for him but being that we've stalled a lot of time he should be there now." Yusuke said which was true they had been arguing a long time.  
  
"Okay I guess we should go then" Kyori said everyone nodded and walked there in silence.  
  
Author's note: Well chapter 3 I hope you all liked it. I will have chapter 4 in a few days. Review please I want to know what you all thought about my story. 


	4. Surprise

"Well it's about time you all got here!" Koenma shouted at everyone as they all walked up.  
  
"Sorry, we kind of had some problems along the way." Yusuke said to him. Everyone shook their heads yes. Then Koenma looked strait Kyori.  
  
"Oh your Kyori nice to meet you." Koenma said to her. She just smiled and nodded. Then he said, "So I'm sure you're aware someone's after you."  
  
"Yes I am but is that the only reason I'm here?" Kyori said to him, he then shook his head no.  
  
"Why is he after you? That's what we don't know. It seems strange he would be after you for no reason. So what's the reason." Koenma asked her. She took a deep breath she couldn't hide it anymore; it had to come out now.  
  
"I, I was the only person to ever defeat him so I'm considered a threat so he's been after me probably about 4 years give or take." Kyori said everyone looked at her that means she defeated someone at 11 that surprised them. She looked around at them they were shocked she waited for a reply.  
  
"Wait, hold the phone, who's after you?" Yusuke asked Kyori. She looked at him.  
  
"A demon named Jahnin very strong demon took me a while to beat him. Now I'm always in danger that's the reason I left in the first place. But all I've ever done is run away I don't want to face him again." Kyori said. She looked around at all of them they just looked at her. She started to talk again "But he wants to face me again even though I don't want to. The reason I don't is, well I would have fought him back then, but he said he wouldn't fight me he would have his minions kill me. Even though that never worked. Then he found out something that happened to me recently and wanted to take advantage of my time of weakness."  
  
"What's wrong with you that would make you weak?" Hiei asked her.  
  
"It didn't, it's just I have to be more cautious now because." She trailed off. She was hiding something from them. Needed to know, now.  
  
"Kyori you need to tell us why it's for your safety." Kurama said, Kyori had tears in her eyes something definitely happened to her.  
  
"I can't. I can't. it wouldn't be an easy thing to hear." Kyori said to them now they really want to know.  
  
"You need to tell us, please." Kurama looked desperately into her eyes.  
  
"Okay fine I'll tell you. But you all have to try and be under standing okay." She said then looked at everyone. They all shook their heads yes. "I was walking one day and all of the sudden a flash of light appeared and went inside of me. I was shocked I mean I thought nothing of it at first but." She took a deep breath then looked at everyone; they knew where this was going. "I went to the doctor the next day because I was throwing up and felt sick. he told me I was. I was. pregnant." She started to cry everyone was shocked. Kurama went up and hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. Botan didn't care about him hugging her I mean the girl was pregnant. But something didn't make sense.  
  
"How could you be, a spirit would have to take the body of someone without a soul. Did you. and then the flash of light rest inside the child's body." Botan said wondering. Kyori looked at her and shook her head no.  
  
"Wait how long ago was this Kyori?" Kurama asked no one knew why though.  
  
"About 2 months, why?" Kyori said still crying but she had calmed down.  
  
"Because a month ago I started having the same dream about you. When it started I woke up and a flash of light came out of me and went out the window. I've had the same dream ever since." Kurama looked at Kyori who's eyes were wide. Everyone had stunned looks on their faces. This might mean Kyori is going to have Kurama's baby. This was to wired for everyone, especially Botan.  
  
"But that would mean. I would have. your baby. We still don't know we need a DNA test to make." Kurama interrupted Kyori by putting his finger on her lips.  
  
"It's mine and you know it. That's the reason you came back not to see me to tell me your having my baby. You know it's true you would have never come back if it wasn't for that." Kurama said no one could believe it but Koenma stayed pretty calm still surprised though that it was Kurama's baby.  
  
"So Koenma that's why you wanted them to find me. You knew I was pregnant, because you knew I could so handle that demon on my own really. You wanted them to help me." Kyori said Koenma shook his head yes. Hiei looked more shocked then everyone. You know why though.  
  
"So what are the two of you going to do? I mean you guys are having a baby." Yusuke said to Kyori and Kurama.  
  
"Well I will have this baby and Kurama can be as in envolved as he wants to be. He doesn't have to, I can take care of the kid on my own really." Kyori said. Kurama was still holding her looking into her eyes. He smiled at her; this made his day he was happy. Botan on the other hand wasn't. I mean obviously she was sad about this but she understood. He couldn't just abandon Kyori she was having his baby. But she was still sad. Kurama looked at Botan he could tell he was sad he was still with her.  
  
"I am going to be in our child's life. It is mine so I should be there." Kurama said to her. Still looking into her eyes he finally let go. She smiled at him then felt instantly sad.  
  
She looked at Botan who was looking at the ground, crying, she could tell. She walked over to her and lifted her face up, then Botan looked at Kyori, so angry at her she wanted to hit her then something happened. Kyori hugged her then said to her. "Botan he's still with you don't cry. He's going to be in our child's life though. That you have to accept. But he loves you, that you should know." Kyori lifted Botan up, looked at her, and smiled.  
  
"But it's up to him if he wants to stay with me." Botan said to her. It was true it was up to Kurama.  
  
"He wants to be with you. I know it but he needs to be in our child's life. But he loves you." Kyori said still smiling. She still wanted Kurama back but not at the cost of someone being pained by it.  
  
"If he wants to be with you he can. If I were in your position, I would want him back too. Really, I won't feel bad go on if you want. Oh but again he's choice." Botan said she didn't cry when Kurama and Hiei fought over Kyori maybe this would turn out better.  
  
"So Kurama choose one of us. Neither of us will be hurt if you choose the other but choose. So choose honestly." Kyori said everyone looked at Kurama. He was stuck again now he had a big problem put he looked at the both of them and he found the answer. He took a deep breath.  
  
" I choose...  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short. Oh I'm so mean. I needed to have a cliffhanger. So review should Kurama be with Botan or Kyori? I can't decide so I need you guys to help me. I will have the next chapter in about 4 days. 


	5. The Choice

Hey sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But since it's Summer vacation I've been going to many places and haven't had time to write more chapters. I promise I will try to get things done faster so don't hate me!! At least I got this chapter up. And I promise more will come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " I choose... Botan." Kurama said almost everyone was shocked. He was in love Botan and looking at her made him happy. Kyori he had loved but she was a past love. He loved Botan and true when looked at Kyori he felt sad because she was a love he lost. When he looked at Botan he was happy her smile always a thing that made him smile. Even though he probably knew from the beginning it was Botan but Kyori made him a little blind-sighted. Well Kyori just looked at him smiling brightly. She knew he made the right choice. She looked at Botan.  
  
"Uh hello go to him." She said as she kind of pushed her a little forward. Botan ran into his arms and hugged him. 'Now this turned out to be a happy ending.' Kyori thought to herself. 'I can't believe I tried to break up this relationship. Oh well, it turned out good and I am not at all sad or angry.' She smiled to herself, as she looked at them, they were happy, something she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Uh Kyori are you going to be all right I mean, ya know, considering." Botan said to her.  
  
"Oh come on I'll be fine. I'm just happy you guys hit it off okay." Kyori said smiling while walking over to them. "Hey nice choice and yes I'll be fine. And to add, Kurama treat this girl right or you'll have to deal with me." This time she just laughed a little. Now he laughed and nodded his head.  
  
"Of course I will and it would be easier then dealing with you." He said still laughing.  
  
"Oh thanks for the insult." Kyori said as she looked at Botan. "So how are you doing."  
  
"I think I'm okay." Botan said sarcastically looking up at Kurama.  
  
"Okay now can we get back to business? There are more things to talk about." Koenma said now everyone looked at him.  
  
"Uh like what. I thought we were already done." Kyori said as she looked at him.  
  
"Not hardly now we need to talk of security purposes." Koenma said to them they all listened intently. "Kyori knows she's in danger. Now someone needs to take care of her, protecting wise anyway."  
  
"What does that mean." Yusuke asked  
  
"It means until she has the baby she needs to stay with someone. So if anything tries to attack her someone can help her." Koenma said to them. "Know the question is who will she stay with?"  
  
"Uh hello don't I get a say in this?" Kyori said as she looked at Koenma, annoyed.  
  
"Not really the child will be put in danger so you need to stay with someone. Not just wonder from place to place like you usually do." He said to her.  
  
"Hey is that an insult?" Kyori asked "Because I an not incompetent I can defend myself."  
  
"But you are also putting your child at risk. So you need to stay somewhere at least until you have the baby." Koenma said  
  
"You have a point but who would I stay with?" Kyori asked  
  
"You can stay with me I mean it is mine and it would help you." Kurama said looking at her.  
  
"I don't know I mean that might be awkward. And, ya know, Botan may have a problem with it." Kyori said to him hoping to get the point across that she didn't want help. She could get help on her own really.  
  
"Nope I have no problem with it." Botan said smiling Kyori obviously wasn't going to get out of this.  
  
"Fine you win." Kyori said smiling a little looking at them.  
  
"Then it's settled Kyori will stay with Kurama. Now that it's over you all can leave, as will I." Koenma said with that he disappeared. Everyone looked at each other then left to go home.  
  
Hey sorry the chapter was so short. I wanted it longer but I have to stop now. I promise the next one will be longer then this one. So, please don't be angry with me. I will try and get another chapter up as fast as I can. Otherwise, I hope you all liked the chapter. And reiew please I love getting good reveiws they rock!!!! And thank you to all who review you are what make me keep writing!!! I want at least 15 reveiws intil I write another chapter. Thanx everyone. 


	6. Baby Days

Hi everyone I got the next chapter. I know it's been what a week or so since the last chapter. But at least I got another chapter. So I am starting another oh and when your done please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I end up using a line from Look Who's Taking I don't own that either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This part is Important you must read to know what's going on.  
  
It is 7 months later, after everyone decided that Kyori should stay with Kurama. Kyori is now 9 months pregnant, expecting the baby any day now, and Kurama already explained to his mother that Kyori is having his baby. Which she seems fine with, but of course she is a little disappointed (they couldn't tell her the real way Kyori got pregnant, so you should know what she thinks happened. And if you don't then you need to find out on your own.). They have gone to the doctor and found out that the baby is going to be a girl.  
  
And if your wondering if Hiei still likes Kyori the answer is yes, he just hasn't told her yet, but he flirts with her all the time. Kurama and Botan are still together and doing fine. Now whenever Kyori and Yusuke are around each other they fight, and according to everyone, is annoying. With Kyori and her mood swings, Yusuke never wins the fights. Plus Hiei usually says to Yusuke that he will kill him if he tries to insult her or be just rude to her. As does everyone else because the stress is bad for Kyori. Kuwabara just usually listens to everyone argue. He is never usually in any fights with anyone during the time.  
  
Well so far that demon hasn't gotten to Kyori, yet he is till trying to get her. Every so often, they sense him coming but then he disappears. Everything seems to go well but everything good must come to an end. Now I present you with this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sigh" Kyori was laying on the bed in the guest room of Kurama's house. She had been there for 7 months now and she was thankful, if she wasn't there, she was sure Jahnin would have gotten to her by now. Which would be a horrible because he would have killed her.  
  
She was also in some pain and she just wanted to have this baby and get it over with. Carrying someone about 8-12 pounds, maybe more it depends, in your stomach for 9 months would be tiring to you too. You know if you had to do it and if you have already then you know the feeling. As she was thinking this, she heard someone coming up the stairs so she sat up. When the door opened, it reviled to be Kurama, which wasn't surprising since he checked on her every 10 minutes, so she never got much alone time.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" Kurama asked her as she looked at him blankly. He couldn't read her expression, which was surprising, since he usually always knew her expressions. He also knew that his checking on her every 10 minutes was getting on her nerves.  
  
"I'm the same as I was 10 minutes ago Kurama." Kyori said to him sarcasticly. He looked at her sheepishly. Then she stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm just worried that something will happen to you. So I come and check on you to make sure you're okay." Kurama said to her as she walked up to him. She smiled at him, gave him a hug, and looked at him.  
  
"I know you're worried about me but you don't have to check on me every 10 minutes! You know that if I need you I will call for you. Honey you should do other things like. well other things." Kyori said to him then her stomach started to hurt and she clutched it in pain. Then she started moaning and then huddled over.  
  
"Kyori are you okay?" Kurama said as he helped her up she looked at him her eyes looking in pain. Right then, her water broke (if you don't know that means she's going into labor) and she looked at Kurama.  
  
"Kurama I'm going into labor." Kyori said to him. He then took her out of the room and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom he picked her up and ran out the door as fast as he could towards the hospital (Kurama's mother wasn't home at the time and you all should know that Kurama runs very fast).  
  
~~~~ At the hospital about 2-3 minutes later~~~~~  
  
"Yes may I help you?" the woman at the desk asked. Then she looked at Kyori. "Oh are you going into labor ma'am?"  
  
"DUH YOU BAKA!!!" Kyori screamed as everyone in the waiting room looked at her. She then turned to look at them and said. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" everyone then looked away.  
  
"Kyori clam down please." Kurama said as he tried to soothe Kyori, then he looked at the clerk. "Sorry it's her mood swings and yes she's going into labor."  
  
"Yes, um, nurse take this woman to room 405 and call Dr.Minamoto (Kurama's last name is Minamino there's a difference)." The clerk said to a nurse as she walked up to Kyori.  
  
"Um sir I need her to be in this chair." The nurse said to Kurama. He then looked at the nurse and sat Kyori in the chair (he was still holding Kyori even when they got into the hospital).  
  
"Okay Kyori I will be in a second I need to call the others." Kurama said putting her onto the chair, she then grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please don't leave Kurama I need you." Kyori pleaded with him to come.  
  
"I will be right there don't worry." Kurama looked at her and she let go of his hand. After he saw her leave he walked over to a pay phone and called Yusuke first because he knew if he were there, Botan would be too. So he put in money and dialed his number. It rang a couple of times then someone picked up.  
  
"Hello." Said a female voice; his mother's most likely.  
  
"Yes is Yusuke there?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'll get him." She said then he heard her yell "YUSUKE!!! THE PHONE!!!" he flinched a little from the yelling then heard someone else pick up.  
  
"Yeah." He heard Yusuke say.  
  
"Hello Yusuke it's Kurama. I just wanted to tell you I'm at the hospital."Yusuke cut Kurama off.  
  
"Let me guess. Kyori is in labor." Yusuke finished for him.  
  
"Yes, is Botan with you?" Kurama asked him waiting for him to speak again.  
  
"Yeah she is and we'll be right there as fast as we can." Yusuke said to him Kurama let a sigh of relief.  
  
"Can you call the others for me? I need to get back to Kyori. Oh, and if you find Hiei tell him also." Kurama said to him, he needed to speed this up Kyori is most likely waiting for him and probably throwing a conniption fit because he's taking so long.  
  
"Okay well 'bye." Yusuke said to him.  
  
"'Bye." Kurama said then hung up. He turned to the clerk and asked her where room 405 was.  
  
"It's down the hall and last door on your right." She pointed down the hall then pointed right as she spoke.  
  
"Okay thank you." Kurama said he started down but then was stopped by the clerk's voice.  
  
"Wait you need this." Kurama turned to the woman. She handed him those blue hospital things you see surgeons and nurses wear, a head cap thing you also see surgeons wear to keep their hair out of the way and then mask thing that covers your mouth.  
  
"Yes thank you." He took them then ran down the hall into room 405. As he entered, he saw Kyori on the bed breathing heavily (think Lamaze breathing). She turned her head and saw him. As she spoke, he put those things on over his clothes.  
  
"Kurama you're here thank God." Kyori said then she started yelling again obviously from the contractions. "This hurts like h***!" (You can just guess what that word is, this is rated G I can't write cuss words in this story but I can substitute and my parents would throw a fit if I put cuss words in here)  
  
"It's okay I'm right here." Kurama said while he was next to her, trying his best to soothe her. Then the doctor walked in.  
  
"Okay Kyori how far apart are the contractions." The doctor asked her.  
  
"About 3 to 4 minutes." She said trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"Okay lets get this over with." The doctor said then he turned to the nurse. "Get ready." From then on, they were going to bring that baby into the world. It took like 10 hours after that the baby was born. They were right it was a girl. They named her Kouryuu Tomoe Minamino. Now about an hour after Kyori has had the baby everyone has gotten there and is in the room admiring the baby.  
  
"Ahh she is so cute!" Botan said looking at the baby as Kyori held her.  
  
"I have to admit she is cute." Hiei said looking at the girl then put his hand on her head and stroked the little pieces of her hair. You could see a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Hiei you're not going to get all sensitive on us are you?" Kuwabara said smirking and Hiei blushed a little and started getting mad, Kyori had noticed him blushing.  
  
"Shut up you."Kyori interrupted him.  
  
"It's okay Hiei I think what you said is sweet, thank you." When she said that she took his hand and smiled at him. Hiei's blush deepened and he looked at the ground. Through the past 7 months, Kyori had started to like Hiei increasingly. He was always so sweet to her and blushed when she was nice to him and said something about him like that he's cute or something along those lines. 'He is just so cute,' Kyori thought to herself 'I know he likes me but when will he tell me? Probably to shy and he doesn't seem like the most open person.'  
  
"But honestly Kouryuu is cute." Botan said again trying to get off the whole Kyori and Hiei flirting thing. Kurama started to get mad I mean he didn't still like Kyori but she just had a baby he could be a little more considerate.  
  
"Yeah she is cute the thing is she is the spiting image of her dad." Kyori said smiling faintly while looking at Kurama. On the little girl, you could see little traces of red hair and it was true she looked like Kurama, her facial expressions made her look even more like him. Kurama looked at Kyori and could tell she was tired. Yusuke looked at her then spoke.  
  
"You look horrible." She gave him an evil glare.  
  
"You try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon and see how hot you look." She spat back at him coldly (I got that from "Look Who's Talking").  
  
"Right, I'm sorry." Yusuke said to her.  
  
"It's okay, you guys I REALLY want to sleep right now could you please talk quieter." Kyori said looking at everyone the shook their heads yes so everyone kept their voices down. "Oh Kurama could you hold her while I sleep?"  
  
"Oh yeah sure." He said as he got up from the chair he was sitting in to get the baby. Once he had the girl he went to sit back down and looked at her. The little girl was so content and peaceful in her sleep like no worries had befallen her. Slightly smiling in her sleep and he could feel her breathing in and out. 'This is the best day of my life' Kurama thought to himself smiling. 'It's weird because I love this little girl so much and I just met her.' This made him smile brighter.  
  
Kurama didn't know but Kyori hadn't fallen asleep, she kept one eye open a little to watch him as he held their daughter. She also read his mind to see what he was thinking and smiled at what he thought. 'His is going to be the absolute best father. That little girl is so lucky.' That was her last thought before she fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~ Baka- it means idiot  
  
This is probably my favorite chapter of all ^_^,. I love the things I made them think (Kurama and Kyori). Because this is, what most parents think when they first see their baby and hold it. If you have kids, you know that feeling. Holding it for the first time, watching it sleep and just looking at it. Weird how I don't even have kids yet I know all these feelings that most parents feel, so I'm not talking from experience (and I am not in any hurry). I've watched enough TV shows and movies and seeing how my parents act towards my younger siblings to know. Like no matter how much your kids get on your nerves hearing them say 'I love you' or watching them sleep just usually makes your heart melt. Well (wiping tears) please review and tell me if you liked this chapter or not, personally, if you don't then oh well because I love it! 


End file.
